Wake Me Up Inside
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: NOT ATU. Lucy Carter is free as a bird when she finally quits her horrid job. But her life changes after a freak accident thanks to John Lennon's oh-so-wonderful bad driving skills. R&R
1. See How She Flies

**A/N: I've been fooling around with this idea in the back of my head since December. Originally, before **_**Flowers and Rings**_**, this is the first Beatle fic I came up with, but it was at first WAY too strictly written and my present tenses got mixed up with past tenses (cause I'm THAT grammatically retarded with that stuff lol) **

**Anyway, I know the name Lucy is used a lot in Beatle fics, but frankly I don't care. She's new to me and that's all that matters cause I'M the writer. **

**Remember that. **

**Kay :E (that's mah Mr. WalrusMan. He says ROAR)**

Ch 1  
><em>See How She Flies<br>_June, 1968  
>Floral Decorations for All Occasions, London, England<p>

Lucy hums along with the radio's current tune, dancing her way throughout the floral shop as she sweeps the floorboards. _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_, one of her favorite Beatle songs, has her lost in a dream as she imagines flying through a sky full of white stars that lace themselves around her as she soars with the sound of John Lennon's haunting voice.

It was lovely while it lasted, but Mr. Peters, the owner who has a terrible comb over and wears cheesy suits to impress customers, snags the entranced girl from her vision. "WHO'S TURNED ON THIS RUBBISH?" his voice is rough like sand paper and Lucy jumps almost a mile above ground before hastily making way to pull the plug on the still blaring radio.

"I'm- My apologies, sir!" the young girl's voice stammers with both shame and embarrassment. This isn't the first time she is caught messing around on the job. Usually she'll wait till she's sure Mr. Peters is out all day before turning her workspace into something more enjoyable. However, that hasn't always won over her impatience when the manager _was_ in office.

"Haven't I told you many a time before that this –"Peters glowers at the radio with unexplainable distaste. "This- nonsense isn't allowed to be played in my establishment, Miss Carter?" He grabs the source of his tantrum away from the counter top and gives Lucy a hard piercing look.

"Mark me, you foolish girl," he points a sausage-like finger at his now frozen employee. "If I ever hear that ridiculous band The Boaters, or whatever the hell they're called, and see you slacking on the clock, you can be as sure as hell that you'll be sacked in a heartbeat!"

Lucy bristles inwardly at the foul man when he refers to The _Beatles_ with such carelessness. Who in their right mind has ever gotten their _name_ wrong for God's sake? Honestly, how long have they been around now? Since the early sixties! And here's Mr. Smart-Arse-Know-It-All _bashing_ one of the most acclaimed rock bands of the age!

_Oh that is IT!_ Lucy steams furiously. She's been putting up with his bullying for nearly three years now and he's never in the slightest shown any courtesy towards her, never! What the hell type of employment is this? And let's face it: Lucy's been offered work with _much_ better pay than this trashy salary! 5 pounds a week! Not for her future plans!

Gathering all her will-power and straightening herself right up, Lucy Carter walks over to the register, fiddles in the counter's lower shelves, finds a familiar pink slip and begins to fill it out with much speed and fury. _This'll show him! _Thoughts of her boss' reactions to this send her heart flying. He's already spluttering wildly, asking what she's doing and if she's gone mad, but Lucy doesn't give a damn. She's already made up her mind.

Once finished, Lucy walks confidently from the counter importantly to Mr. Peters. She holds out the pink slip until he takes it, wearing a smug expression on her face that clearly says _try me; I dare you_ written all over it. Speechless, the manager goes white in the face and clumsily receives the notice as if it's about to bite, which Lucy wishes it would.

"You're- you're?" Peters stutters with disbelief.

"Resigning," Lucy interrupts carelessly. She has nothing to fear now. "Yes, yes I am. I expect this week's pay in the post, however. Other than that, you'll never hear from me again or see any of the clients I've recommended here come near this hell of a rubbish bin. Good day." Without bothering to look at Peters' ugly blotchy face any longer, Lucy grabs her bag off the counter and walks with her chin high out of the floral shop, the welcome bell jangling her exit.

Now she feels like a free bird from a stuffy cage! The street bustling around her is now viewed in eyes that take the world in differently. Never again does she have to bother with Mr. Peters' nasty insults, rude remarks and haughty attitude. She has the opportunity to make herself known elsewhere.

She reaches the corner of the street and waits till traffic clears. However, a speeding automobile tears its way down the road while she starts to cross and the last thing she sees are the terrified and confused looks of bystanders crying out to her in warning.

Then Lucy knows no more.

**A/N: LOL she's not DEAD. xD Chillllll, loves, and review what ya think is gonna happen! :E**

**Kay **


	2. Please Don't Wake Me

**A/N: OKAY HERE!**

**DISCLAIMER: DIE  
><strong>

Ch 2_  
>Please Don't Wake Me…<br>Two Weeks Later…_

Lucy feels the darkness losing its weight on her. She feels her muscles ache from stiffness and her eyes seem like they're glued shut. Her mind isn't working right; everything's so fuzzy and jumbled together. Why can't she wake up?

Voices distract her thought process as she continues to hit against the black walls of the mental box she's trapped in. They're all male, sounding a bit Scouse too. Lucy pauses her hammering to listen:

"I can't take this anymore, guys." This one sounds tired and deeply troubled. Lucy imagines a very sad young man hiding his face in his hands. She internally frowns. What's he so upset about?

"Doctor said she should be comin' round any day now." A rougher, more nasally and older voice cuts in. Lucy cringes from it. "Don't worry yourself over some random bird, Macca." The man adds casually.

The first voice speaks again. Macca, Lucy believes. He sounds a bit irritated at the last remark. "I wouldn't be if _you_ didn't cause this mess, John!" Lucy notes the name before he continues. "And just 'cause we don't know her, doesn't mean she's not somethin' to care for and respect! She's a _person._"

She doesn't know who in the world these two are talking about, but Lucy inwardly applauds the man's retort. He sounds brave and really civilized compared to the other, John. But Lucy isn't one to judge, of course.

"Well if it makes you feel better," John says hotly. "I'll apologize when she wakes up! Oh, but should I also write a nice little card too, Paulie?" his tone turns sourly sarcastic. Lucy gets confused with the new name. "I could sign it too! _Dear Miss Lulu-Bird, I'm sorry I ran you over and landed you in the hospital for two weeks. Get well soon, love, John Lennon?" _

Macca, (or is it Paulie now?), cuts in sharply with a growl that starts to rise into a full-blast yell. "It's _Lucy_, not Lulu, you careless self-centered twit, you-!"

"OH, DON'T START ON HER NAME AGAIN!" John roars back defensively. Lucy shrinks herself back into a dark corner. Maybe she shouldn't come out just yet…

Besides, their argument has nothing to do with _her._ They only care about some Lucy bird she doesn't even know… She faintly hears the voices tune out as the darkness settles heavily on her again and her mind shuts down for the second time.


End file.
